One method for printing images on a receiver member is referred to as electrophotography. In one example, an electrophotographic printing device may create multi-color toner images using a plurality of color imaging printing modules coupled within the printing device. The printing modules may be arranged in tandem such that the toner images are successively electrostatically transferred to the receiver member.
Known examples of printing devices may deposit toner at specific locations on the receiver member and/or on top of other previously deposited toner using the plurality of printing modules. Once the receiver member has received the appropriate toner images the final print image may be permanently fixed to the receiver member typically using heat, and/or pressure. Multiple layers or marking materials can be overlaid on one receiver, for example, layers of different color particles can be overlaid on one receiver member to form a multi-color print image on the receiver member after fixing.
Many printing jobs such as in packaging require printing using interchangeable substrates or imaging modules. The present invention offers these options in an efficient and cost-efficient manner.